Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 055
"Millennium Enemy 6: The Traps of Zorc Castle" is the fifty-fifth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 7 of the tankōbon and volume 4 of the bunkoban. Summary The adventurers approach Zorc Castle. Jonouchi asks the others if they are ready to enter and Pokii warns Yugi to be careful as there are traps set for them in the castle. Yugi says that he shall be careful and Jonouchi is confident that they'll be fine since they have Dark Yugi, a friend they can trust, on their side. Dark Bakura thinks that the time to test Dark Yugi's skills has now come. The drawbridge to the castle lowers for the adventurers to enter and the castle diorama opens up, revealing interior rooms. Dark Bakura narrates that they have come to the final stage of their quest and Zorc is waiting somewhere in the castle. Jonouchi calls on Zorc to come out of hiding and fight them. Honda spots a suspicious looking tower and the group move over to take a look. They see a pedestal inside the tower with two semi-circle markings at the top of the front face. Yugi wonders what they mean, but Jonouchi insists that it's just some unimportant carving and that they should go inside. However Dark Yugi is suspicious and thinks it must have some meaning. He suspects that there is a missing upper part for the pedestal and quickly realizes that it is a trap. He tries warning the others, but is too late as they have already entered the tower. Dark Bakura says that they fell for it and a spiked ceiling drops on the adventurers. He tells them not to worry; instant death traps are the tool of amateur game masters and a good game master prolongs the torture as long as possible, so he's giving Dark Yugi a chance to save them. The ceiling rests on top of the adventurers heads, holding them in place with the spikes. The middle of the ceiling has a block just above the pedestal, containing similar semi-circle markings at its bottom. Knowing the breaking point of the lead figures, Dark Bakura says that they will last three turns before being crushed. Dark Bakura explains that this is a puzzle; to save his friends, Dark Yugi must create a column to support the ceiling and in order to do that he must roll a certain number with the dice. Dark Yugi wonders what he needs to do and Jonouchi urges him to roll a critical. Not having time to think Dark Yugi goes rolls the dice and gets a 04. He and his friends celebrate, since this is a critical. However nothing happens and Bakura reminds them that they need a certain number. As a hint, he says that they must roll doubles. Yugi thinks about what he needs to do and suspects that the carvings on the pedestal must have something to do with it. Bakura remembers that it's time for a monster encounter roll to see if Zorc appears. He says that there is a 30% chance of that happening. Dark Yugi panics, thinking if Zorc shows up his friends will be dead for sure. Dark Bakura rolls a 28, causing Zorc to emerge. Zorc appears before the adventurers, saying that they fell right into his trap. He vows to cut them into shreds while the trap holds their bodies in place. With his friends unable to defend themselves, Dark Yugi hurries and makes his next roll. However he gets a 13, which is useless as he needs a double. Since his targets can't move, Zorc's attack has 1 95% hit rate. Dark Bakura rolls a 41. It's not the bets number, he thinks, but feels it should be a good start for a slow and painful death. Zorc swipes at the adventurers, dropping Jonouchi and Yugi's HP to 15 and 13 respectively. Yugi has one roll left and Jonouchi says that still have faith in him. Something strikes Dark Yugi and he finally figures out the puzzle. He realizes that the carvings on the two blocks are parts of two numbers, with their middles missing. The numbers that can match the carving include 0, 3, 6, 8 and 9. Yugi rolls the dice, hoping to get the right number and gets a 33. An extra block is added between the two with the semi-circle patterns, such that a supporting pillar containing the number 33 is formed. Although the riddle was solved, Zorc gets another attack and Dark Bakura rolls a 12. Zorc uses its "Demon Hand Blade" attack to strike the pillar and the adventurers. The pillar is sliced in two and Zorc celebrates killing the players. However Yugi points out that the adventurers have much higher speed and once the puzzle was solved they succeeded in escaping. The adventurers now stand at Zorc's back and Jonouchi has two holes in his head from the spikes. Dark Yugi initiates a sneak attack, rolling a 15 for Jonouchi who proceeds to strike Zorc. Dark Yugi vows to show Bakura the power he and his friends have as a team and the adventurers ask Zorc if he's ready because there's more where that came from. Anime adaption Part of episode 26 " " of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' first series anime is based on this chapter. Differences included: * Dark Yugi rolls a 66 instead of a 33. Bakura declares that the correct number to solve the puzzle was actually 99 (whether or not this specific 99 would still have resulted in a punishment game is unknown.) However, because he had rolled a 04 on Miho's turn, she used her powers as a merchant fairy to flip the numbers upside down and successfully complete the puzzle.